1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decurling device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the present invention, a decurling device includes a shaft; a decurling roller that has a diameter larger than that of the shaft, that becomes concave along an outer periphery of the shaft by being pressed against the shaft, and that removes curl from a transported object by nipping the transported object between the decurling roller and the shaft; and a restriction unit that restricts a direction in which the shaft is bent due to a load that the shaft receives from the decurling roller so that a middle portion of the shaft in an axial direction is convexly curved downstream in a transport direction of the transported object.